Fat Sandy, Buff Pearl
by Famguy3
Summary: Sandy and Pearl are about to have a change in lifestyle. Don't own Spongebob.


Krusty Krab

It's a busy day and there are plenty of costumers.

Spongebob: Isn't this Great, Squidward?

Squidward: If by "great" you mean "incredibly lame" then yes.

Spongebob: (Laughs) C'mon Squid ol' pal, lighten up. Business is booming today.

Mr. Krabs (Coming out of his office): That's right Mr. Squidward. And besides, Plankton hasn't been around lately to try to steal the secret formula. Maybe he's finally given up. (Laughs, then gets serious) Now get back to work, I'm not payin' ye to stand around.

Spongebob: Aye aye, sir!

Squidward: (sigh) Whatever.

But Mr. Krabs was wrong, Plankton hasn't given up, he's finishing construction on a new machine.

Chum Bucket

Plankton: Finally, after months of work, it's finished.

Karen: What's finished dear?

Plankton: Why, my Expando-ray, of course.

Karen: Oh, yeah.

Plankton: Here's how it works, it's really quite simple: It has two settings, fat and muscle. Just pick a setting, press the "fire" button and viola. Here's the plan: I'll use the fat setting to make everyone too fat to stop me, then I'll use the muscle setting to increase my strength 1000 fold, then I can just knock down anyone or anything that gets in my way, rip off the safe door and take the formula once and for all! (Evil laugh) Now, to put my plan in motion.

He presses a button on the wall and a gun-like nozzle emerges from the roof of the Chum Bucket, it's pointed at the Krusty Krab.

Plankton: Fire!

He presses the fire button, nothing happens. Plankton blinks, then the machine starts to spark and smoke. The whole thing goes haywire, it shoots a red and yellow beam in two directions away from the Krusty Krab. The machine explodes leaving Plankton a charred mess.

Plankton: Well, this stinks.

Karen: I told him this might happen, I wish for once he'd just listen to me.

Krusty Krab

The Krusty Crew sees the explosion.

Mr. Krabs: huh, I wonder if Plankton is workin' hard or hardly workin'! (Laughs)

Spongebob: (Laughs)

Squidward: Oh, Pah-leez, that joke's been done.

Sandy's Treedome

Sandy is doing her routine workout. She is on her treadmill. After a while she gets off and checks her stopwatch.

Sandy: Hoooo-wee! (pant) That was (Pant) some workout. 8 miles in (Pant) 15 minutes, must be a (pant) new personal best for me.

The yellow beam from before hits her, she stands upright and stares into space for a moment. Then her stomach starts rumbling.

Sandy: That's odd, suddenly I'm hungrier then gator in a feedin' frenzy. I think I'll go over to the Krusty Krab.

She gets her suit on and leaves.

Goo Lagoon

Pearl is sunbathing in her bikini. She's thinking about boys.

Pearl: (Sigh) Boys with muscled chests and big biceps and gorgeous abs are so dreamy.

The red beam from before hits her, like Sandy, she sits upright and stares into space for a moment.

Pearl: Hey, maybe if I work out and buff myself up, I could get those beefy boys to notice me! (Stands up) Time to hit the gym!

She changes into her normal clothes and runs there.

Krusty Krab

Sandy enters and walks up to the register.

Squidward: Huh? Oh, hello Sandy.

Spongebob (From Kitchen): Hey, Sandy!

Sandy: Howdy Spongebob, Squidward!

Squidward: (Sigh) May I take your order?

Sandy: I reckon you may, I'll have 40 Krabby Patties please.

Squidward: (O.O) Come again?

Spongebob: 40 Krabby Patties?

Mr. Krabs pokes his head out of his office, dollar signs appear in his eyes with a cha-ching sound and he's drooling heavily.

Sandy: Yeah, I'm REALLY hungry today for some reason.

Squidward: Are you sure you can eat all those…?

Mr. Krabs: Mr. Squidward! You know what they say: The money's always right. I mean costumers.

Squidward: (sigh) Of course. Spongebob we need 40…

Spongebob (Placing a huge tray of Patties on the order up window) I got it already, Squidward.

Squidward: Of course you do. (To Sandy) Will this be for here or to go?

Sandy: To go, please.

Squidward: Here you go, that'll be 42.99.

Sandy: Here's 50, keep the change. See y'all!

Spongebob: Okay, see ya later Sandy!

Sandy lifts the tray with ease because of her strength and exits.

Sandy's Treedome

Sandy sits at her picnic table and picks up a Pattie. She eats it but then feels something, she looks down.

Sandy: What in tarnation? (She now has a potbelly) Who knew one Krabby Pattie would be so fattening? I better stop. (Her stomach rumbles again) But I'm so hungry!

She stares at the Patties for a moment longer, panting and sweating. Then continues eating in a more ravenous manner.

Bikini Bottom Gym

Larry: Hey Pearl, what can I do you for?

Pearl: Hey Larry, Um, I was wondering if I could, um, work out here?

Larry: You want to work out here? Well, what do you know? Sure thing Pearl.

Pearl: Really? Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!

Larry: Whoa, easy. First we'll need to get you a Gym I.D.

French Narrator: Two minuets later.

Larry: Alright Pearl, you're all set. You can go in and work out anytime.

Pearl: Thanks Larry.

Pearl enters the workout area and starts with lifting weights. As she lifts, her muscles seem to grow an inch bigger with every lift. By the time she's done, her muscles are more toned. She looks at her new body in a mirror.

Pearl: Wow, I look good, I should've tried this a long time ago. Well, time to continue my workout.

She goes back and continues exercising.

French Narrator: The following day, Saturday.

Outside Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidwards houses

Spongebob exits his house.

Spongebob: I'M READY! See you later, Gary.

Gary (From inside): Meow.

Spongebob passes Patrick's House which opens up.

Patrick: Morning Spongebob. Where're you headed?

Spongebob: Morning Patrick. I'm gonna go over to Sandy's place, wanna come?

Patrick: Nah, I'm gonna go to Goo Lagoon and get a hotdog.

Spongebob: Okay, see you later.

They go opposite directions.

Outside Treedome

Spongebob carries a water helmet and presses the intercom button.

Sandy (Over intercom): Who is it?

Spongebob: It's me Sandy.

Sandy (Over intercom): Oh, howdy Spongebob, c'mon in.

Spongebob puts on his water helmet and enters.

Inside Treedome

Spongebob looked around the "outside" area.

Spongebob: Sandy? Where are you?

Sandy (From house): In here, Spongebob.

Spongebob enters the house and into the living room.

Spongebob: Hey, Sandy how're…What the?

He sees Sandy sitting on the couch except she's really fat, she looks like she weighs 400 Pounds. But despite this, she has a happy and content look on her face. She empties a can of whipped cream into her mouth and takes a bite out of a slice of chocolate cake. She looks at Spongebob and sees the shocked look on his face.

Sandy: Spongebob, what's wrong?

Spongebob: (:O) S-Sandy? Is that…you?

Sandy: (Giggle) Well, of course it's me silly. What'd you think?

Spongebob: But what happened? You're so…so…

Sandy: Fat? Yeah, I know. But you know what? I like it.

Spongebob: You like it?

Sandy: Well, at first I was freakin' out but as time passed I came to like it. I learned to like bein, all big and squishy. I'm fatter then a hippo at an all-you-can-eat buffet and I like it.

Spongebob (blushing): Wow Sandy, that's so awesome. What I was really gonna say was you're so beautiful.

Sandy: R-Really?

Spongebob: Yes, I always thought that, ever since I first met you, you were beautiful before and you're beautiful now. I…I…I love you, Sandra Cheeks! And seeing you in a big wide lovely body seems to have made me realize it.

Sandy (On the verge of tears): Oh. I love you too, Spongebob Squarepant! (seductively) Now, climb up my Texas-sized belly and kiss me.

Spongebob: My blubbery beauty.

Sandy: My little spongy.

Spongebob climbs up her huge belly and they engage in a deep passionate kiss.

Goo Lagoon

Patrick is sitting on the beach eating his hotdog, then he sees a crowd looking at something. He decides to take a look, he gets through the crowd and sees Pearl with a well-toned body with huge muscles. She's flexing and posing and driving the boys wild, and loving every minute of it. Almost as much as she loves her new body.

Pearl: Yeah. You like what you see? Well, get an eyeful 'cause what you see is what you get.

She then sees Patrick, staring slack-jawed at her. She smiles seductively and gestures with her "finger" to follow her. He smiles and follows.

Empty Locker Room

They enter.

Pearl (seductively): I saw you checking me out.

Patrick: Wow Pearl, you're pumped up.

Pearl: Thanks, I've been working out. This body of mine is so coral.

Patrick: Not only that, It's beautiful. I love it. A…And uh, I…love you.

Pearl walks toward Patrick, picks him up and brings him up to her face.

Pearl: You know what? I love you too.

Patrick: My muscle-bound maiden.

Pearl: My five-pointed prince.

They engage in a deep passionate kiss.

French Narrator: And they all lived happily ever after.

The end

Barnacle man: Perfect, now let's get this story posted.

Mermaid Man: To , away!

He goes to the right.

Barnacle man: it's the other way, you old coot!

Mermaid Man turns around and goes to the left.

Mermaid Man: Away!


End file.
